Uchiha
by HeiBai-Ameyubi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the last of his clan. A drabble on how this has affected him (as if it wasn't emphasized in the manga enough).
1. Sasuke

_Author's Note: Okay. My first _actual_ completed Naruto fic. Tada! I rather like it, even if it was in a sudden inspiration, and an impulsive, spastic, distracted writing period. I'll probably make a second chapter to this, but that's it. Pretty drawn out for virtually no plot, eh? R&R _please_. Standard disclaimers apply._

"He's the _Uchiha_," he heard them whisper from behind him. Despite his pride in being a member of the elite clan of Konohagakure, those words stung. Because he was _the_ Uchiha. There was only one.

The words stung not quite as much as the night when he found out that he _was_ the only one left, but almost. Because, technically, there were _two_ Uchihas left. The other one was the one who killed them all in the first place. Sasuke could still remember those horrible eyes. He could still recall vividly the glare that left his own eyes streaming in tears, the mental, physical, and emotional pain. How he wasn't even worth the little energy needed to kill him. How, even with all the anguish he voiced out and cried, nothing changed.

He was scared. Terrified to death. He had never felt such pure horror along with the single, bold purpose in his young mind—to flee.

And even though he still shook now when he slowly peeled back those memories… now… he wanted revenge. He would _kill_ the man who was his brother. _Was_ his brother.

A few years later, he graduated from the Ninja Academy with the highest grade, and was placed on a team according to their abilities. His teammates were named Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. Sakura was a typical girl obsessed with him, and Naruto was a stupid, prank-playing idiot _squashed_ at the bottom of the class.

But Naruto was stubborn and worked very hard. Sasuke knew that Naruto feels the same _pain_ of loneliness he feels, though the blond would never understand exactly what it was like to _have_ a family at first, then to _loose_ them.

Sakura may care more about dates than she does the ninja arts, but she was very intelligent, and she was willing to sacrifice her well being to protect them.

Kakashi had the sharingan.

Just one.

He wasn't an Uchiha.

This mystified and made Sasuke suspicious like hell, but his instructor was honorable, so he returned his focus to the demise of the man who _was_ an Uchiha.

He would revive his clan to its former glory.

He always wore the fan on his back, and he would feel the villager's eyes on him and the symbol of his _tragic_ clan.

He couldn't count many times he had heard the phrase "You're an Uchiha. We expect much from you". It was almost ominous, the way they spoke it.

They thought that it would be interesting when he was paired with the village disgrace, although Sasuke couldn't figure out why Naruto would be hated so much, even though he was a troublemaking dunce.

But the village disgrace turned out to be his closest friend, and gradually, he wasn't so lonely anymore.

He even considered, if only for a very short amount of time, to give up his longtime quest and stay in Konoha… happy.

However, the goal had completely taken over his life. The Uchihas _will_ be avenged.

And faraway, a pale man spoke two words in a raspy voice. "Uchiha Sasuke," Orochimaru grinned.


	2. Aftereffects

_Author's Note: Gosh, my writing must be really, _really_ mediocre if I haven't gotten any reviews (at all). I understand that this is sort of a "bleh" fic, and not as good as my other stories (which aren't the best either), but how can I improve if you won't help me? Pretty please? Or at least tell me you read this so I know that the problem isn't a crappy summary, or something. Well, chapter two._

Now he walked away. Away from Konoha, and away from where he was so liked. No one saw him go. Naruto was the only one there, and he, of course, was unconscious.

Just unconscious. Not dead.

Sasuke will find his own way to gain power. Itachi will _not_ control his life. He will no longer live a long and unsightly life, running away, clinging on pathetically with only one goal overwhelming his life... always hating. There will be no cursing under every breath, because, put simply, there will be no man left to curse. The only family he has left shall be dead; he'll make sure of it.

He _will kill that man._

Uchiha Sasuke has become a word of taboo. Just seeing the fan that adorned his back is bringing back unwanted memories for some, particularly his former teammates. Naruto is suffering from the promise he wasn't able to keep. Sakura is still recovering from her broken heart.

It is certain that the five genins sent to retrieve him will never forget the mission, as two of them nearly died.

They hope that Sasuke will not follow his brother's footsteps.

They hope that Uchiha will not be a word synonymous with "traitor".

_Fin._

_Author's Second Note: Yeah, yeah... this chapter was even worse than the first one ('specially the ending)... Review?_


End file.
